Fabled Precure
by NekoEXE
Summary: Kylie Hampton was living an average teenager life, until she met a cat. This was no ordinary cat, however! This was a cat who brought great wonder and beauty to her world! At least, until it was ruined by the darkness. Now she must find the other Cures and make sure Earth doesn't fall to the same fate as the Country of Fantasy! Rated T for language. R&R!


_**Fable Precure - Episode One**_

_**A Heart's Rose Blooms! A New Precure is Born!**_

A red rose, dripping with dew in the bright morning light. The crimson petals swirling around the stem in a perfect fashion. This bright morning light, however, wasn't the sun. It appeared to be getting brighter, and brighter. A ringing sound echoed throughout the area. Everything was covered in bright white, and the ringing was louder than any sound in the universe, before everything was stopped by a loud THUNK.

Kylie Hampson snapped awake from her bedroom floor. The brunette pulled herself up sleepily from the floor, brushing crust from her eyes. October 21st, 2015, 6:15 AM. She smacked her alarm clock into submission, silencing its incessant ringing. She loudly clambered down the stairs in her pajamas, only to find her two sisters and her mother having breakfast before she even took a shower.

"Wh...what are you guys doing awake?" Kylie groaned, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Mom's going on a business trip! It's super exciting!" The youngest of the trio, Sarah Hampson, squealed."Isn't that right, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie, it'll be very exciting!" Kylie's mother smiled, standing up from her chair at the small table. "Kylie, I left some french toast in the oven for you. Take care of your sisters for me, all right?"

"Hey!" The older sister, Marie Hampson, cried in dismay as she was left in the care of her little sister.

"Yeah yeah, gotcha Mom. Take down those bastards in marketing for me!" Kylie grinned, putting up a fist.

"You got it, dude!" Kylie's mother smiled back, fist-bumping her daughter. "Alright, see you kids in a week!"

"Bye Mom!" Sarah called, watching her mother walk out the door.

"Alrighty." Kylie retrieved the warm breakfast treat from the oven, and plonked down where her mother had previously resided. "Now, since I'm in charge, you guys have to do what I say."

"Yes ma'am!" Marie jokingly saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" Sarah saluted in a slightly less joking matter.

"Hush. Alright, now Marie, on your way home from school, grab some milk and food coloring from the grocery store. Sarah needs help with her science project."

"Wha-why me!?" Marie cried.

"Because I'm going to be home late from school today." Kylie sneakily grinned.

"Blargh, alright. When's the project due?" Marie groaned, as Kylie collectively tossed the dishes into the sink.

"Tomorrow." Sarah smiled. Kylie walked out of the room, mischievously snickering at Marie's shocked hollers.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kylie to get ready. A quick shower, a brush of her teeth and a brush of her hair, a minute to slip into her uniform (Kylie prided herself in being able to get into her uniform fast), and she was out the door. The brunette began the walk to school, only to see a familiar black-haired girl hobbling down the street, shoulder grinding against the cement wall beside her.

"Kristina!" The girl perked up at the mention of her name, and turned around to spot Kylie running over to her. The girl slowly blinked, rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

"O-Oh...hey Kylie..." Kristina whispered hoarsely. She wasn't a morning person, as could be observed by her messy, shoulder-length hair and hastily thrown-on uniform. "Ungh..." She groaned. "I don't wanna go to school today."

"You never wanna go to school!" Kylie laughed, bonking Kristina on the head.

"I have good reason! And if you say 'Because you hate everything' I'm punching you in the vagina."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Kylie let another giggle escape, before dashing ahead. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" Kylie now had proof that the fastest land animal was Kristina about to be late.

* * *

"Ugh, Mrs. Dall's in one of her moods again." Kristina pouted. "I hate her when she's like this, she's aggravating."

"Kris, you hate everything."

"KYLIE. I've told you a million times I don't hate everything!" Kristina angry chewed the cheap school pizza.

"Yeah, yeah, we've all heard this spiel before." Beth, a girl with short black hair, leaned back on the plastic lunch stool. "So, you coming to Game Design Club later?"

"Of course!" Kristina rolled her eyes at the obvious question. "Kylie, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I can't. I have things and stuff to do later."

"Blurgh, you're no fun." Kristina whipped out her sketchbook and began doodling one of her many characters. Kylie didn't understand it, but she had learned a long time ago to never mess with Kris and his little world.

"It is now time to return to your regularly scheduled classes." A voice buzzed over the microphone.

"Arggggggggggggggh, Geometry suuuuuuuuucks."

"Come on, Kris. Time for triangles and the circles and the-d'aw, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout." Kylie snorted.

"KYLIE I SWEAR TO GOD." Kristina screeched, pushing everything back into her bag hastily before the duo returned to their classroom.

"_Psst, hey._" A quiet voice passed the brunette's ears, stopping her in her tracks.

"Huh?" Kylie turned around.

"What? Hear something?" Kristina asked.

"Uh...no. Nevermind."

* * *

It was a long and empty walk home from after school. The autumn sun hung lazily over the horizon, turning the sky a cavalcade of milky orange. Kylie sighed, plopping down on a nearby park bench. She should have taken the bus, but _nooooooo_, she had to decide to WALK.

A cat sat down on the bench next to her, and meowed. Kylie turned, and nearly dropped her bag in shock.

"Prrrow..." The cat purred. Although, cats aren't normally around 2 feet tall when sitting. Nor are they pale blue with oversized eyes. It was also adorned with a bejewelled collar of purple fabric adorned with gold crests the curled elegantly to a large, transparent gemstone.

"U-Uh...Nice kitty?" Kylie choked out the words in panic, ready to flee if this mutant cat were about to turn her into some form of zombie monster dealio.

"O-Oh, ahem." The cat cleared its throat. "My apologies, madam. My name is Miura. I'm a being from the Country of Fantasy, where people's dreams come to life."

"...Uh...What?" Ok, that was it, Kylie had officially gone off the deep end, ready to spend her entire life eating out of milk cartons and screaming at stoplights.

"Please, do not be alarmed. You're not as crazy as you think you are. Before you say anything, I am most definitely real." As if reading Kylie's mind, she stalked up and rubbed her head up and down the teen's arm. "I'm here because I need your help."

"Wow, someone doesn't beat around the bush." Kylie said, stroking Miura's head lightly. "I'm gonna call you Miki."

"We have more pressing matters than my nickname. There's a dark power coming to this world. One that feeds off of people's pessimism and fear. They attacked my world, and now they are expanding their reach to yours!" A bird flew out of a nearby tree as Miura exclaimed the last part.

"Calm down, kitty. What am I supposed to do?" Kylie stood up and stretched. "If I can trust you're real, it's not like I'm just going to up and save the world. This isn't some Shoujo Manga."

"Well, uh, that's the thing. I've been watching you for a few days now, and I'm certain you're the one!" Miura hopped down from the bench.

"One what?"

"One of the fabled warriors! A Precure!"

"A Pre-what? Listen, Miki, I'm not a doctor."

"No, you imbecile." Miura brought a paw to her face. "A Precure doesn't CURE people, at least not literally. They're legendary warriors of light that fight off the forces of evil!"

"So...superheroes?"

"Ugh..." Miura sighed. "Yes, superheroes."

"I'm...finding this hard to believe."

"I'm a talking cat, how can this be hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Kylie was cut off as Miura suddenly hissed. He fur puffed up, and her tail straightened tensely.

"Hold on, I'm...I'm sensing...something..." Miura looked around,thing pupils aglow.

* * *

"Man, life sucks." A man groaned, sitting on a park bench. "I really could go for a burger right now, but I don't have any money."

"...A little cheesy, but I'll take it."

"Wha-who's there!?" The man called, startled. He stood up, his eyes scanning the area.

"Maybe you should slow down on the burgers, that attractive tracksuit of yours looks ready to burst." A teenage boy uttered, stepping out from behind a tree.

"H-Hey! I'm not that fat! I'm just...big-boned is all!" The man said, patting his chest and accidentally forcing his gut to jiggle unsightly.

"...Sure. Well, if you want it, why don't you just go get it?" The boy licked his pale lips.

"Wh-what!? I can't just take it!"

"I never said anything about taking. I'm just saying, I'll help you get what you want."

"...You'll buy it for me!?" The man took on a look like a begging dog.

"Jeez, you humans are so unintelligent." The boy pulled out a paintbrush, and blinked. His eyes were a glowing gold. "I was thinking something a littlemore...creative." He tossed the brush at the man. He didn't have time to dodge before he was frozen in place. A book emerged from his chest, with a few withered pages of text. The boy flicked his wrist, turning the pages to the most withered one. He mercilessly ripped it out without even touching it.

"I call upon thee, Artisia! Steal the show!"

The page crumpled itself into a ball, which became covered in a black liquid. It grew into a massive ball with legs, and a muwashi. Its body stretched into four lengthy arms that waved in the wind. It grew a pair of menacing eyes, and a gaping maw onto its little stump of a head.

"Artisia! Food, food, I need food!"

* * *

"Damn, they're already here!" Miura twitched, her fur still on end.

"Who? Who's already here?"

"The people who attacked the Fantasy Country!" Miura gasped. "Come on, we have to stop them!" Before Kylie could object, Miura was dashing down the street, and Kylie followed.

"I'm confused, why are these guys attacking our world? Why are we going to fight them? How are we going to fight them? We're a teenage girl and a cat, what do we even do!?" Kylie questioned, as the two turned a corner and sprinted down another street.

"All will be explained in time!" Miura retorted, as they skidded to a stop, where what looked like a Sumo Wrestler shook a burger-shaped food shack upside down for food, and it looked to be getting bigger with every burger it swallowed.

"Food, food, all for me! I'm hungry, I need more food!" It shouted, it's mouth full.

"...I'm supposed to fight that?"

"Yes."

"...Okay, bye." Kylie turned around and walked away.

"Oh for the love of-KYLIE." Miura shouted.

"How do you know my name?" Kylie stopped.

"I told you I've been watching you for days now." Miura said. "Now, you need to fight this thing. It's your duty as a Precure!"

"But I'm not a Precure! I'm a teen with great hair and slightly bad vision, not some butt-kicking superhero!"

"Look inside yourself, Kylie! Draw from the wellspring of power that guides you through life, and pull it out!" Kylie took a deep breath.

"...Alright." Kylie exhaled. She imagined some kind of spring deep inside her heart. She took another breath, and watched what looked like a rose petal come out. She took a third breath. The rose petal flew a little higher, and it was glowing. A fourth breath, and it glowed brighter, and rose higher. A fifth breath, and the glow was all she could see. She opened her eyes, and in her hands lay a small red gemstone, cut to resemble a rose petal in mid-flight.

"Now use this!" Miura pushed what looked like a blocky white cell-phone, about the size of a large, rectangular perfume bottle. She pushed the lid up, revealing a black screen with an indent in it, perfectly befitting the stone. Kylie placed the gem inside it, and closed the lid. There was a small button. She pressed it, and spun the rose petal around. It began to glow crimson. The monster turned to notice her, but rather than flee, Kylie smiled.

"Precure! Fairy Tale Tell!"

An explosion of red light encircled Kylie, her hair billowing out in every direction as her clothes were replaced with a red glow. Miura and the monster both watched it awe as the transformation took hold of her. Kylie closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she appeared to be a different person.

Her school uniform was gone, replaced with a white dress, adorned in red lines around the edges and buttons. Her shoulders were covered in guards that had ribbons tied on them. Kylie's forearms were also covered by pink cloth. A scarf wove its way around her new platinum blonde hair, giving her a hood. Her skirt was replaced with a different skirt, one that was bright red was edged with lace. Her sneakers remained the same, if slightly higher on her ankles, and her socks now reacher her thighs, also red. She also had on white shorts underneath the skirt. Dead center on her chest was the rose petal stone, tied up by lace into one large ribbon. Kylie clasped her hands together.

"A symbol of creativity, I am Cure Rose!"

Miura's jaw couldn't drop low enough, as she watched the aspiring cure do a fancy endpose.

"Eh? Cure Rose? Are you in the way of me eating!?" The monster shouted, dropping the shack.

"You bet your ass I am! I'm here to write the wrongs you've committed!"

"Raaaagh! I hate when people don't let me eat! People are dumb, Artisia!" The monster swung one of its four jelly arms out at Rose, who swiftly jumped back.

"OkayalltheconfidenceIhadisgoneMiurahelpPLEASE!" Rose leapt back another step as the monster made the earth shake once more.

"It's an Artisia, Cure Rose! You're going to have to defeat it!" Miura called, narrowly avoiding what looked like a blast of purple gel.

"Uh...alright!" Rose called, waiting for the right moment to strike. The beast swung its arm once more, and she managed to grab it. She yanked on it as hard as she could. The monster came barrelling at her at full speed, following the trail of its arm. Rose pulled back a fist, and slammed it directly into the monster's jelly belly. "Eugh...it's warm and sticky!"

"No complaining, keep attacking!" Miura retorted. Rose was quick to comply, and pulled her arm out of the Artisia. She got a few kicks off on it, managed to knock it up into the air. It began to fall headfirst, and Rose brought it back up with a knuckle sandwich in the eye.

"Ready to finish it off?"

"You know it!"

"Summon your weapon!"

"How?"

"Just do it!" Rose flailed her arms around wildly as Miura barked out more orders. Funny for a cat to bark, but thats not what concerned her. What concerned Rose was that she was about to be crushed by a giant monster lardass. Rose held her hand out, and swung her other hand over it. A red rod materialized into existence. She grabbed the rod as hard as she could, and swung it. A blade shot out from both sides, turning it into a sword.

"Here it comes!"

"Artisiaaaaaaaa!"

"Precure...Blooming..." Rose became surrounded in a red light. Shimmering patterns formed on the ground under her. "Impalement!" Her sword plunged the beast just as it hovered above her. Time seemed to stop for a moment. "Time to finish it off!"  
"Use your ultimate attack!"

"My imagination! Precure Rose Dream!" A flurry of rose petals surrounded Rose, as she forced her power into her sword. A pulse of energy echoed throughout the streets, as the Sumo Wrestler broke apart. A man fell to the ground, a book on his chest. A torn page flew into its spot, and the book disappeared. The pulse of energy continued to radiate throughout the area. A scent of roses filled the air, and everything that had been damaged was suddenly fixed.

"Sir, are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...all I remember was me dying for a burger, then this weird kid came and then I had this weird dream where I was a giant monster and I ate a bunch of burgers and this weird girl who looked like you stabbed me."

"Oh." _Weird girl? How rude! _Rose thought, helping the man up. "Well, if you want a burger so bad, I'll treat you. You've been through a lot today."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm actually, urf, really stuffed all of the sudden." The man stood up. "Thanks anyway though, hurp." The man burped before walking off. Kylie heard a pop and a swear before the man turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Fantastic, you've survived your first fight. Let's go home!" Miura smiles and began to walk off.

"Oh no, missy." Kylie grabbed her by the tail and hung her upside down. "You've got a lotta explaining to do. Start talking." Kylie ordered, as the two walked off towards her house. Kylie had feeling this was going to be a long school year.


End file.
